


Flesh all Enmeshed

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You kinda ruined me to sleeping with other people.  You ruined me to sleeping alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh all Enmeshed

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from this totally bad poem that one of the students in Vada Sultenfuss’ writing class was reading in My Girl. That line has stuck with me for nearly 25 years. Glad I finally found a perfect fit for it.

Rafael walked into the bedroom with a heavy sigh. He was tired, his whole body felt like he had a fifty pound weight around his neck. It was time to end the day and there was nothing he was happier about. Still dressed in most of his work clothes, Rafael stripped off his slacks, his suspenders were already down, and then his dress shirt. 

Not wanting to disturb Trevor, who was sound asleep in bed, he stayed standing to take his socks off. He almost tumbled but managed to save himself before hitting the floor with a thud. Pulling his Hanes tee shirt over his head, Rafael threw it toward the hamper but barely made it halfway. That was something he'd take care of in the morning. Slipping between the tee shirt sheets, he sighed again before wrapping his arms around the man he loved.

“Don’t be alarmed,” he kissed the nape of his neck. “It’s just me.”

“Are you done working?” Trevor mumbled, somewhere between asleep and awake.

“Done is a relative term. I couldn’t look at it anymore. We start prep late tomorrow morning.”

“How do you feel?” Trevor turned in Rafael’s arms, giving him a sleepy smile before kissing him.

All evening Rafael had been in full work mode. He alternated between case files and his phone from the moment he walked into his condo until Trevor said goodnight. In that mode, the ADA could be tense and irritable. Trevor made sure he had dinner and a healthy glass of scotch. He put Shirley Bassey on the record player and just stayed out of the way. He knew Rafael well enough to know all the signs. This case was weighing on him; he wanted justice. It was never easy with sex crimes and despite having pled or tried many cases during his PD rotation days, Trevor had no idea how Rafael did it every day.

“I'm fine, cuchura. I don’t want you catering to me.”

“Asking how you are is catering to you?”

“No, but what you do with my response is.”

“There's nothing to do with your response.” Trevor said. “You told me that you're fine.”

“I didn’t want to wake you.” Rafael said.

“I'm never completely asleep until you're with me anyway.”

“You're so sweet.” Rafael kissed his nose. “And incredibly corny.”

“No, it’s true.” Trevor laughed some. “Its 100% true.”

“So tell me what you did before we shared a bed again.” Rafael lifted the tee shirt over Trevor’s head. It was August and there was little need for clothing. Also, he had a magnificent chest.

“A lot of tossing and turning.”

“Are you serious?”

“You kinda ruined me to sleeping with other people. You ruined me to sleeping alone.”

“I'm not going to be upset about ruining you to sleeping with other people.” Rafael said. “I feel no guilt about it in the least. Fuck those people.”

“You're awful.” Trevor smiled.

“I love you.” Rafael moved Trevor onto his back, running his hands down his naked chest. They lingered at his torso. “You wanna fuck?”

“No,” he started pushing Rafael’s boxers down. “I want to make love.” Trevor pulled him into a passionate kiss. “Raw, baby.”

“Are you sure?”

A shiver, both cold and hot, ran through Rafael’s entire body. They had never, ever had sex without a condom. Even when they were just friends and would fall into bed sometimes, which usually involved a fair share of alcohol, safety always came first. It was something that went without saying. Being back together, monogamous, and both having a clean bill of physical and sexual health, Rafael figured they might get around to talking about it eventually. He just didn’t know the word alone would be enough to send him into orbit. The ache in his groin made him moan aloud.

“I want to feel you deep inside of me.” Trevor said. “I want to feel you as deep as I've felt you in my throat.”

“I think you're trying to kill me.” Rafael quickly took off Trevor’s boxer briefs. He took a moment to stroke his strong thighs and what was between them. God bless him, the man was hung like a thoroughbred. “Get on your knees, cuchura.”

Trevor had long ass legs, missionary sex wasn’t easy with Rafael on top. But Rafael was going to be on top tonight. He ran his tongue down Trevor’s spine while caressing the curve of his ass.

“You're so fucking perfect.” He whispered.

“Don’t make me wait too long.” Trevor gripped the sheets in anticipation.

Rafael smiled, reaching around to stroke him to attention. Trevor was already excited and it made his lover more so. He had to take a deep breath, pull back a little. Trevor wanted to make love and he could do that. 

But not if he was hyper. If he was hyper, Rafael would fuck him like a horny 17 year old and come in about 2 minutes. There was a good reason that he relished being the power bottom in this relationship. Trevor turned him on so much in the bedroom that it wasn’t always easy to control himself.

“Who’s your daddy?” he asked, gently slapping Trevor’s ass.

“Who’s _your_ daddy?” Trevor countered, shivering when Rafael rubbed the spot he'd just slapped.

“I love you, you cheeky bastard.”

He lubed up generously, it was the warming liquid that Trevor loved so much and he was a fan of it too. Rafael teased Trevor’s rim, loving how he tensed for a moment and then relaxed.

“Relájate, cuchura. It’s always better when you relax.”

“Mmm,” Trevor gasped as he took all of Rafael in. He loved the thickness of it when it was nice and hard. When Rafael thrust, he couldn’t help but cry out his name.

Rafael started slow, the heel of his hand on the base of Trevor’s spine as he moved in and out of him. He might not have had the best rhythm, but he knew how to move his hips when they were making love. He knew Trevor liked to feel his balls slapping against his ass. He knew he wanted to grip the sheets and have his toes curled.

“How does that feel?” Rafael gripped his hip tighter. “Tell me how you like it.”

“Oh God, Rafi, don’t stop.”

“Harder?”

“Yes, mmm, yes.”

He pushed Trevor’s legs further apart, practically climbing on top of him. He didn’t want to put his all in just yet; there was more fun to be had. Rafael wanted to stroke Trevor’s cock, timing it deliberately with his slower movements. He wanted Trevor to throw his head back and moan with reckless abandon that made them both hot.

“You love me?” Rafael asked, his hand moving faster as he thrust deeper. 

“Rafi, I love you. I love you, baby.”

“You really love me?”

“I do, I do!”

“Say my name.” he moved his hand down to cup and squeeze Trevor’s balls.

“Rafael!”

“Say my name!” 

“Rafael! Rafael! Ohhh God.”

He gripped his cock just a little too tight so he couldn’t come yet. Rafael wasn’t there and he wanted them to come together. He wanted them both to black out at the same time and feel the deliciousness of their souls leaving their bodies for just a few moments. Actual skin on skin, something Rafael had never felt before, made it all the more amazing. This was what it felt like…this is what it felt like to be one with another human being. It had to be the second best thing to heaven.

“Uhhh, Trevor, uhhh my love, fuck, fuck!”

“Make me come, Rafi.”

Rafael was gentle but urgent as he stroked Trevor. He was thrusting deep, felt the fireworks starting at the tips of his toes. Trevor moaned as his back curved. He hated that he couldn’t see Rafael, grip him, and look into his lover’s eyes as Rafael made him come like a geyser. The feeling of Rafael coming inside of him, no condom, was magnificent. There was plenty of sweat, Rafael was swearing, and then there was complete silence. They fell over on the bed, spooning with Rafael still deep inside of him.

“Don’t move.” Trevor reached back to caress his lover’s face. “Stay right there.”

“Mmm hmm.” Rafael wrapped his arm around Trevor’s neck and kissed his shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“Me too, babe.”

“I feel like running around singing like Ol’ Dirty Bastard. Ooh baby, I like it raw.”

“Yeah, baby I like it raw.” Trevor laughed, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t be too loud. “You're bad.”

“Only because you make me that way.”

He slowly pulled away from Trevor and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Trevor made his way onto his stomach, reaching out to take Rafael’s hand in his. The bed was a bit sweaty and sticky but it wasn’t something foremost on his mind. The cleanup effort could wait until the morning. It was nice to be so sated from sex that you could barely keep your eyes open.

“Do you want covers, mi amor?” Rafael asked, lifting Trevor’s hand to his lips.

“I'm good.”

“You're good?” He turned to glance at him.

“Mmm, I'm good.”

“You’re smiling.”

“Of course I am. I'm glad I mostly waited up for you.”

Rafael smiled too, pulling the sheet over him and leaving some available for Trevor if he got chilly during the night. Tomorrow was going to be another long, stressful day. Rafael planned to rest well tonight and knowing that Trevor was doing the same beside him made him that much more content while doing so.

***


End file.
